Askthetattletale
Summary ' askthetattletale' is the url of an askblog directed by proto-materia(who happens to be the wiki founder!) and includes three muses. The primary muse is Goombario from the first installment of the Paper Mario series. The other two muses are Red and Blue of the Notorious Goomba Brothers, the games first minibosses. All three muses are humanized via Goombs-mun's Goomba appearance headcanon. Goombario Goombario the goomba is the first partner to be acquired in the first installment of the Paper Mario series. Goombario is the primary muse of askthetattletale. He is portrayed as a twelve year old boy genius by the blog, sports a shaggy undercut and generally wears casual, colorful clothes. He is seen often with his signature blue ballcap, but also often without it, exposing his wild hair. Personality Goombario's personality via the blog is portrayed as friendly, upbeat and sweet. He greets people with enthusiasm and kindness, loves to talk(of course!) and in general has a lot of energy to spare, always wanting to be active in some way, whether it be mental or physical. As a young prodigy, the blog portrays Goombario being sharply intelligent and witty as well, if a bit oblivious and overblunt at times. However, despite his brains and experience adventuring, Goombario is also shown to still be developing socially and in terms of maturity, having referred to Flavio once before as a "talking banana peel" and expressing concern, trepidation and fear about his imminent departure for university at such a young age. The Notorious Goomba Bros. Red and Blue Goomba are the first miniboss to be encountered during Paper Mario. They are a pair of brothers who work for a mob boss local to the Goomba Village Area. During the course of the game, after their defeat, they send Goombario a letter asking for his forgiveness and friendship. It is unclear in canon terms if after the conclusion of the game they became upstanding goombas and friends of Goombario, however the blog portrays this to be the case. Red and Blue are the secondary muses of askthetattletale. Red, the elder brother, is portrayed as being in his early twenties, while the younger brother Blue is in his late teens. Red's Personality Red is the elder of the two Notorious Goomba Bros. While he has not yet answered many asks, he is described on the blog's about page as being outwardly standoffish, aggressive and rough-mannered- with a soft, kindhearted inside, once you get to know him. It is said on the about page as well that Red has a good head for business and is actually fairly bright, as he now runs an item shop out of Goomba Village. He is very close to and cherishes his younger brother, making him a family oriented person. Blue's Personality Blue is the younger of the Notorious Goomba Bros. While he has yet to make many appearances on the blog, his description on the about page describes him as a sickly, frail person who takes every opportunity he can to try and improve his broken health, while still being careful not to make himself worse. His personality is said to be energetic and outgoing, a people-person who is good at interacting with others. Blue helps run the customer service section of his elder brother's item shop, working as a clerk and aide. He enjoys the job and is said to be very good at it- despite his rough appearance, customers trust and like him. Category:Askblog Category:Paper Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Goomba Muse